


Taking Care of Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Consensual Infidelity, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Taking Care of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



"How do you think the newlyweds are doing?" Tonks asked. 

"If I know my brother, they won't be getting much sleep tonight," Charlie said, lips twitching. 

She arched her back, meeting his thrusts. Her wrists were pinned above her head by one of Charlie's big hands, leaving her entirely at his mercy.

Her favourite place to be.

"Same could be said for us," she replied coyly and giving his cock a squeeze.

He nipped at her lip and thrust hard, making her gasp. "You'll be walking bowlegged tomorrow."

Eyes flashing, Tonks replied, "And so will you."

"Threat?" he asked.

"Promise."

~*~

"It is a French tradition," Fleur said, advancing on Ron.

He fell back against the bed, cock straining in his pants. 

"Not sure how Hermione will feel about this," he said, a final attempt at resisting her charms.

"William is attending to your bride even now," Fleur replied, hands on Ron's zip, rendering him speechless. 

"Mmm, definitely a Weasley," she said once she pulled Ron's cock from his pants. "Thick and long, with many freckles."

She stroked him twice then bent her head, taking him down to the root.

"Oh, God," Ron said, his eyes rolling back in his head.

~*~

Harry reached his hand behind Gabrielle's neck and pulled her down into a kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips as she continued riding him.

"Touch my breasts, suck them," she said when they broke apart, then manoeuvered herself so her nipple was right in front of Harry's face. " _Please_."

Harry gripped her tit and sucked the nipple into his mouth. 

Gabrielle began moaning, riding him harder, clutching him behind his head.

He let her do all the work—a pleasant departure from his previous partners who seemed to want him to prove his manhood.

"Yes, Harry, yes!" she cried.

~*~

"Oh!" Hermione gasped when she felt Bill's tongue move to her bottom.

"Have you never explored the pleasures of anal play before, Hermione?"

"No," she said, already pushing back against his tongue. Though she knew of it, of course, she just had no idea it would feel the way it did.

He chuckled lightly and spread her arsecheeks wider, pointing his tongue and probing firmly.

"Make sure Ron uses lots of lube," Bill said, slicking his cock. "He's not one for details."

Shuddering through her orgasm, Hermione hoped Ron had learned as much from Fleur as she had from Bill.


End file.
